Protagonist
The Protagonist is a Revenant. They are the protagonist of Code Vein. Introduction The Protagonist is the hero of the story of Code Vein. They are a Revenant that was once part of the Queenslayer Operation following the Great Collapse. They are now a Freelance Revenant that seeks out the truth of both their past and those around them. It is later revealed that the Protagonist is the Successor of The Queen's Blood, thus granting them the power to restore memories, restore bloodsprings and clear miasma around Vein. They are the character which the player creates and plays the game as. History During Operation Queenslayer, the Protagonist wakes up in a medical tent as a Revenant. They are greeted by Karen who is there to inquire into any symptoms. This is interrupted when an alarm sounds, prompting Karen to wish the newly awakened Protagonist good luck. The alarm was used by Grergorio Silva to muster all available Revenants to begin the mission to eliminate the Queen. After the debriefing, Jack Rutherford sends his team out in pairs and partners with the Protagonist to search for the Queen. They fight through a few Lost and are found by the Queen, which marks the start of a dangerous battle. Soon Silva joins the fight, shielding Jack and the Protagonist against the Queen's ranged attacks. Just as they seem to have gained the upper hand, the Queen counterattacks. The Protagonist avoids a direct hit but their Purifier Mask is knocked off, leaving them open to the affects of the Miasma. Jack attempts to save the Protagonist by throwing his sword at the Queen, but she catches the blade with her hands. While the Queen is distracted the Protagonist stabs her through the heart with their Blood Veil, killing her yet inadvertently draining some of her blood in the process. With the Protagonist pushed to the edge of frenzy by the Queen's blood, Gregorio and Jack solemnly thank them for their bravery and sacrifice before Jack mercy kills them with a magic bolt seemingly to the heart. Years later prior after Operation Queenslayer. The Protagonist is found by Io, with their memories about Operation Queenslayer forgotten. After being captured by a scavenging Revenant faction, the Protagonist was forced to hunt for Blood Beads in exchange to free Io. But later that goal changed after meeting Louis Amamiya and having to kill 'Oliver Collins '''who had frenzied and transformed into a Lost. After defeating Oliver, the Protagonist discovers a Vestige which Louis warns them not to touch. Io mentions hearing a voice, however, so the Protagonist ignores Louis' warning and picks up the Vestige. Though at first it starts to start the process of frenzy in the Protagonist, Io calms them and tells them to focus. The Protagonist then unleashes their power to purify the Vestige and enters the memory of Oliver Collins. After the encounter, Louis was surprised and recruits the Protagonist to use their power to help save the Revenants in Vein from starvation and eventually extinction. The Protagonist accepts Louis's offer and joins him and the rest of the Revenants to save Vein. Powers and Abilities * The Protagonist originally had the Queenslayer code, but as a result of accidentally draining the Queen's blood during Operation Queenslayer their Blood Code was broken. It is now a Void Blood Code, a unique blood code that give them the ability to obtain other revenants' blood codes. * The Protagonist is secretly The Successor of the Blood and Io was made to be their attendant * The Protagonist is able to use any weapon type. * Like every Revenant in Vein, the Protagonist has enhanced durability and strength beyond that of a human being. * Like every Revenant in Vein, the Protagonist has the ability to regenerate cells with limited uses. * The Protagonist is able to use vestiges to view their owners memories. * The Protagonist is able to use their blood to restore Bloodsprings and clear Miasma. Trivia * The player can unlock the True Ending by repairing all of the Blood Codes of the Successors, restoring their memories when prompted. Lastly you must repair Io's Blood code and restore her memories in order to unlock the pathway to the ending. With this ending every successor is cured of frenzy by Io, who has taken on all of the Queen's Relics and transforms into a massive Bloodspring. The Protagonist and his companions choose to exit the red mist using the power of Io, who grants the Protagonist a golden Blood Bead during her transformation. They plan to help the rest of the world fight off the Aragami that the mist was protecting them from and find a way to save the Revenants that remain trapped inside the walled city of Vein. * The player can unlock the Neutral Ending by repairing the Blood Code and restoring the memories of at least one Successor. The Protagonist takes Silva's place on the Throne to maintain the Red Mist protecting Vein from the Aragami, Io remains beside unconscious Protagonist alone. After some time, Io turns to ash, whilst thanking them for the time they shared together. * The player can unlock the Bad Ending by not repairing any Blood Codes of the Successors or restoring any memories - Including Aurora's. In this ending The Protagonist frenzies whilst trying to contain the power of all The Queen's relics, almost resulting in her regeneration through them. Louis uses a distraction from Jack and Yakamo to sneak behind them and stab them through the heart, killing them. Louis will take Silva's place on the throne to maintain the Red Mist. The party disbands, each taking a relic with them. They return the Successor's Crypt most important to them, thus becoming the respective Successor in the process. Io will return near to the Bloodspring where you first awoke with your weapon and hold it until she turns to ash. Gallery ''The wiki is using images and other promotional videos and images are using the default look for the Protagonist, both male and female. Screenshots protag_6.jpg Protag 8.jpg protag_9.jpg protag_and_mia_5.jpg protag_5.jpg Code-Vein_2017_09-07-17_016.jpg|Default female Ivy Stab.png|Female protagonist using an Ivy type blood veil. Male expressions.png|Default male expressions. Female expressions.png|Default female expressions. code vein protagonist manga.PNG|The Protagonist from the CODE VEIN -Memory Echoes manga ru:Протагонист Category:Successors